voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Maj. A. Maximus
'Self Introduction: Maj. Aaron Maximus' Howdy. You probably know my name by now. No? Well, Aaron Clark Maximus. There you go. I've been through thick and thin all over with my life, but why I say you probably already know my name is because I was a Youtube celebrity. Yeah, one of those sorry fellas. Most popular one in the world. Now? Well now I just sit here in my overzealously enormous mansion in mountainous Colorado rethinking my 148 year lifetime. Want to hear it? I bet, given my age contradicting my looks. I look 30, but yeah. I'm 148. If you knew me well, you'd know I just retell the same story, otherwise I'd lose myself even in my own history. A long time ago, the year being 1933, I was born. In 1945, my father invented teleportation. He was a Nazi scientist working with an organization called Group 935. They collaberatively invented the MDT, a large pad capable of teleportation and time travel. I didn't know it could time travel, I was twelve. I had a sister named Samantha, and at the time of 1945, as you may know, the Axis powers were losing the war. My father took it out on us, and we hated him. We had no mother. I took into retaliation and used the MDT in his lab to teleport away. I accidentally went to the year 2016 in America, but I had no idea what was going on. Later that year, I was adopted into a Japanese family in Texas where I had two new younger siblings: Paul and Naomi. I grew up with them, we weren't too financially well off though. When I was in college, I met Nate Hamilton. We both enlisted into the Army, but were soon appointed to the Army Rangers. After a near fatal IED injury, I was sent home to a hospital. There, I met my future wife Lisa, who was actually the doctor treating me. Soon after we fell in love, Nate fell in love with her sister Vanessa. This, to catch you up on time, was fall 2024. By spring 2025, both of us couples were married. To add on, Lisa became a field medic in our unit and Vanessa was a technician. By May of 2025, shortly before my birthday, they were killed in a raid on our base. Nate at first refused to find love again, but I was too devastated to even try. We did, it was regretably odd but really nice. The two helped Nate and I uncover the secrets of Group 935 and fought along side us as we travelled throughout time in codenamed locations such as Verrüct, Der Riese, and even going to the moon. We uncovered a lot, but we had anything but a welcome home. After dealing with more terrorism targeting us and our girlfriends, mine left me and Nate dumped his. Our still most unanswered questions of Group 935 still remained. One being why my daughter with Lisa was taken by the ghost of Samantha, why my kids aged so quickly to the ages of 12 and 10, and another being why my son with Lisa was dead with "935" burnt into his forehead. Nate and I were appointed to Special Operations Unit 115 which was a disturbing coincidence to Agent 115 that we discovered on our journey through zombies and the like. By 2026, Nate hated my guts. After we both left military service, I resorted to my Youtube channel I made for video games back in mid 2024. I don't know what Nate did. You're probably wondering why we're hundreds of years old, well, because of our field research into Group 935, I figured out how to make us immortal. He can only be killed by homicide and I can only be killed by suicide, this varies from person to person obviously. I also learned how to use Agent 115 to raise the dead. Sooner is preferable, because corpses decay. Lastly, I learned how to change our age for good. Nate made his 21 and I made mine 31. After years and years of watching every one of you grow and watching the world change, I noticed my kid sister and daughter, Samantha and Angel, start to haunt me day after day and night after night. What I didn't know about delving into Group 935 is that you take some haunting back with you. Nate has his wife to haunt him and I have these little girls. Though, this is why I don't tell anyone. Something always comes to haunt those who are hungry for my secrets. It's a pain living life like this, but it's the same old story I tell anyone when they ask. Two young women, Leila and Ren, came to my house and I told them the same thing. I know someone in this day and age taps into out conversations so I'm not surprised if they story has been sold or posted somewhere already. Sorry if I seem pessimistic nowadays. My kids haunt me, my wife died, my girlfriend disappeared, and my best friend hates me. Would you feel the same way? I used to be so cheery and uplifting, but hey. At least you got to know me a little. 1933 to 2087. Damn, election year is next year. I don't know if Aki's going to be president of two countries, but she'd take it over herself. Her and her group of terrorists. Hell, I'm in Team Rainbow and we're not going after them? Shit, why not is what I think. Oh, I'm Thermite if you were wondering. I don't get out much anymore. I'm too involved in this world's history, Nate's convinced me I should stop. So I sit here. I try not to look at my kids when they peer around corners or throw my stuff around. No one's too confident about encountering a ghost anyways. I don't know if it's too long, but I hope my recording gets put to good use. I'm glad to get to know you, newcomer. I hope y'all get yourself somewhere worth going. Sorry if my accent is thick, I was raised in Texas. Well, you knew that. Auf wiedersehen. Category:Self Introduction